As more and more information is collected and stored, the ability to quickly and easily retrieve useful information becomes more and more critical. In many instances, electronic stores such as databases may be utilized to store information for later access. Typically, accessing relational databases often requires client tools, application interfaces, or command line processing to interact effectively with the database. These tools are well-known in the art and may, in some examples, provide robust accessibility. This is especially true where sophisticated interfaces are utilized. In many instances, complex queries may be generated in response to a specific objective or need. While these types of tools are useful, not all users have the level and degree of sophistication required to utilize these access packages. In addition, not all users have a need to generate complex queries.
In the past, little or no effort was made to provide anything more than a simple command line environment for simple queries. While those environments are indeed simple, they also require a working knowledge of command line syntax. Furthermore, in many examples, command line environments do not provide adequate error processing mechanisms to inform a user of an error and to guide a user to a solution. Thus, while a command line environment may certainly provide direct access to a database, the command line environment is certainly not easily navigated by all users.
As such, systems and method for querying database clients utilizing email messages are provided herein.